MLoTT51
That Rocking Girl is the Dream☆Girl (ロックなあの娘はドリーム☆ガール) is episode 51 and the season two premiere of Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns anime series adaption. The episode premiered on 18 September 2011 in Japan. Trailer One year after Aiko left for France, there is a new character group consists of 8 idols. A medium-sized girl comes to approach us with her shy face. Who could it be...? Find out! Synopsis There are new characters of 8 and rumour has it that a mysterious idol makes her debut from there. When it's annouced that she will be facing Mio in a live concert duel, she struggles realizing how much she will lose if she doesn't beat her. Summary Mio Nanairogaoka, Ren Harumiya, and Hotaru Fuyuumi introduce themselves and the school to the audience as they leave for their plans. As Mio is leaving she sees many fans there for her and for a moment, thinks she looks "someone familiar to her". But it only ends up being a girl who resembles her. While heading back to the school she mentions that a year has passed since Aiko left for France. At first they texted each other as much as they could but now it's only once in a while. She thinks about the amazing things Aiko could be up to and meets with Ren. She notices a bunch of girls nearby but doesn't say anything about it until after Ren shows up and they notice two girls step out of a limo. While Mio is excited being a smart scholar, Ren reminds her that they need to remember that they were there first. Those new idols are their classmates. It's then Makoto stops by for a surprise with Haruka. They mention that they ran into each other and lately everything has been down at Paniverse Elementary School. Lucy comes by and tells them to cheer up, along with Yuriko and Natsuki. A strange woman interrupts, only to be told by Mr. Cavalier that she wasn't supposed to be on stage yet. But she got so excited, she couldn't wait and Shijimi moves aside while introducing her as Kumiko Maekawa, the principal of Paniverse Elementary School. She introduces herself to everyone and reveals the second announcement. Shijimi also announces that she's chosen Mio to represent Paniverse Elementary School for the concert. The mysterious girl is with Maekawa in her office going over how soon the concert will be coming. While this goes on, Ran and Aoi are running laps outside. Mio is worried that she may lose but she plans to give it her all despite that. Given how high the stakes are. She introduces herself as Hoshizora Rinne begins to explain who she is to them. But she is interrupted by Takamine Miku, who introduces herself as a new student of Paniverse. She informs to Rinne that while it's okay for herself to be introduced, Rinne should only reveal little things about herself at a time. But because of her big mouth Miku accidentally reveals everything. Rinne informs her of this and while she feels badly. Miku gives Rinne a hug and she transform as an idol. She gets onto stage and performs her song Ano Hoshi no Mukatte ("Side of That Star"). After her performance, Mio and Natsuki, along with everyone else seem to be very impressed by Rinne's performance. That night, Pierre tries to think of what Aiko would do and kiss him a little, just enough to fall asleep. Meanwhile, Angel Devil is talking to Maekawa about who they think will win tomorrow live concert. He also mentions Aiko. Come the next day, the announcer mentions that since Rinne has performed yesterday, today Mio will proceed to do the same. One of them mentions that if Rinne sings in a nervous way then she probably will not win. When Angel Devil thinks Rinne's performance is crazy, everyone face him to fight. After the battle, Angel Devil flies into his castle at Starbell High Mountain. Suddenly Lucy pushed the door and bursts inside to inform them that she saw a great problem. They are unable to tell what it is, but suddenly with a smiling face, wearing French-styled, clothes, Aiko comes inside and approaches Pierre what she bought during her experience in France. Aiko and Pierre kissed together, the other idols laugh. Character Appearances * Mio Nanairogaoka * Ren Harumiya * Lucy Haywood * Yuriko Fujimiya * Natsuki Aizawa * Iori Kurosawa * Makoto Ikeda * Haruka Akagi * Kim Bo-young * Rui Matsuyama * Rinne Hoshizora (official debut) * Miku Takamine (offiicial debut) * Ayane Otonashi (cameo) * Julius Rozenburg (cameo) * Akari Kimura (cameo) * Tsubasa Kohinata (cameo) * Haruko Sakurai (briefly) * Sango Kagami (briefly) * Pierre Kox * Angel Devil * Aiko Hanazuki Trivia * Party Driver and Mirai he begin their debut as the first Opening and Ending for Season 2 respectively. * This story sets 1 week after Aiko leaves Parijuku. * This is the second time for Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns ''anime adaption that someone other than Aiko has introduced the show at the beginning. In this case, the opening line was delivered by Ren and Natsuki. * This episode marks the debut of Rinne Hoshizora and Miku Takamine. * This episode marks the cameo role of Ayane Otonashi, Julius Rozenburg, Akari Kimura, and Tsubasa Kohinata: Ayane makes her debut in Episode 57, Julius 59, Akari 61, and Tsubasa 64. * Haruko Sakurai and Sango Kagami appears briefly in this episode. Haruko can be seen at the crowd while Sango Kagami is seen when Makoto notices a Mio look-alike but with brown hair. * Gill Schweitzer does not appear. He will made his Season 2 debut in Episode 52. '''Errors' * When Makoto looks Mio look-alike, her face seems curious rather than surprised. * In Blu-Ray edition, there were a lot of redrawn and repainted scenes on the could be spotted. * Rinne's CG model's movement after the performance isn't as smooth as in the movement. * When everyone laughs at Aiko and Pierre, Rinne's mouth does not move. Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns episodes